We're the Dream WarriorsDon't Wanna Tour No More!
by KatPartridge
Summary: No one is immune from nightmares. Even rockstars get them. Don Dokken and George Lynch are feuding bandmates, but when they discover that the same man is terrorizing their dreams, they decide to team up and deal with the beast. (Updated/revised version of the story of mine with the same name.)
1. Chapter 1

**_January, 1987_**

If you were standing in Don Dokken's hotel room, the only thing that would be keeping you entertained is the singer's sleeping fit. Blankets were scattered around, pillows were tossed on the floor. It was quite obvious that he was in the midst of a nightmare.

Don had been struggling from nightmares for the past 3 months. And gradually, they kept getting worse. But these nightmares had a certain repetitiveness to them. The repetitiveness of a badly burnt man who wore a dirty brown hat, dirty brown corduroy pants, and an ugly, and also dirty red and green striped sweater. Don had no idea why he was dreaming dreams such like this, but they seriously gave him the creeps.

In Don's nightmares, someone always gets killed, and he's always about to be killed. For a while the man in the dirty clothing killed the fans, but now, it's becoming much more personal. Like instead of just fans dying off in his dreams, it's now roadies and makeup persons. Don is afraid he'll be the next victim, or one of his band mates.

"DON! DON! DON!" Bassist Jeff Pilson shouted. Don didn't even stir.

"DON!" Jeff tried again, no luck.

"Let me try…" Drummer Mick Brown said, opening up a can of CocaCola. Jeff shook his head, he was afraid that Mick would dump the soda on Don's head…which would leave the band in even more turmoil amongst themselves.

"DONALD DUCKKKKKKKKKK!" Mick shouted in a sing-song way. No luck, again.

"No, no, no. This is how you have to wake Don up." Butted in guitarist George Lynch, who was holding a lime green water pistol.

Mick and Jeff looked at each other and simply shook their heads. They knew this wouldn't turn out well. Don and George have been at a constant personality conflict since the band started in 1983. And as the band went on and grew in popularity, Don and George's feuding only got worse. So Mick and Jeff knew that it was best to get out of the way, but they couldn't help but to watch the battle unfold.

"What the?" Don sleepily said, flicking the water from his now dripping face.

"And that, my dear friends is how you wake up Don!" George said, crossing his arms, and unwittingly dropping the water pistol.

"Why? Just why?!" Don grumbled, sitting up, and getting out of the bed in a hurry. Mick looked at Jeff, trying to get a feel on what was going to occur between Don and George, if anything.

"Because, it's almost noon, and we have to get on the bus so we can get to our next stop, dumbass." George said, very matter-of-factly. Don rolled his eyes, grabbed a pile of clothes and made his way into the bathroom.

After Don was done getting dressed and doing whatever he was doing in the bathroom, their manager, Peter Appleby, knocked on the room's door.

"We have to be getting on the road now. 10 more minutes, and I want all of you on the bus and ready, okay?" He said, his deep voice booming from the other side of the door. The members of Dokken gave a careless "yeah, yeah, yeah", but proceeded to hurry on their way.

**_On the bus_**

The members of Dokken got onto the tour bus and made themselves comfortable for a 2 hour drive to the next stop on their tour- Springwood, Ohio. Don opened up the most recent issue of _Hit Parader_; a heavy metal magazine that seems to put too much importance on the happenings of Metallica and Dokken. Jeff got out his stash of _Batman _comics to keep him entertained, George was figuring out new riffs to play on guitar, and Mick decided to simply take a nap.

It was quiet on the bus, partially due to everyone being amused by whatever it was that they were doing, but it also could be due to the increasing moments of silence that have been oh so common with this band for quite a long time. Don blames the nightmares. George blames Don. Mick says it's his marijuana that keeps him mellow and reserved. Jeff had nothing to say on the situation, but instead read up on Batman's latest adventures. Regardless, it still made for awkward silences.

Before anybody knew it, they pulled up at a nice little bed and breakfast. The sign out front was white and had "ELM STREET BED AND BREAKFAST" engraved in fancy golden letters.

"1428 Elm. That sounds oddly familiar." Don said out loud, as he stepped off the bus.

"It's nothing, Don." Peter stated, leading everyone inside the bed and breakfast.

"I hope you are right. This just isn't settling right." Don said, holding his stomach, looking as if he were going to be sick. George scoffed at Don's statement, but in all reality, George was just as nervous as Don was. He didn't have a good feeling about this either… he _knew_ this is where that guy in his dreams calls home. But he wouldn't let Don and the rest of the band know. No way.


	2. Chapter 2

Once all the members of Dokken got settled into their rooms, they decided to explore this place. They were all curious about this place. They knew that it was home to something more than "Springwood's best omelet" and a whole bunch of beds and silverware.

Mick had a hunch that something paranormal was lurking in the bed and breakfast's kitchen area. So that's where Mick headed. (It didn't help that he had a ravenous appetite, and would make any excuse to find the kitchen and explore it.)

Jeff listened to a little voice inside his head, which told him to go to the fitness room. So for whatever reason the voice provided, Jeff went down the stairs to the makeshift gym/dance studio.

George and Don both knew that they needed to check out the boiler room…but it wasn't like they told each other of their plans.

All Mick found in the kitchen was a whole bunch of angry chefs and uncooked food. He sighed, and of course the chefs didn't believe Mick's story about a paranormal presence.

"Look, I know how you rock stars are. There is no ghost in this kitchen. So do us a favor, and go to rehab." Needless to say, Mick stole a slice of bread, and went back to his room.

In the fitness area Jeff just stood there confused on the reason why he even came down here in the first place. It wasn't his intention to watch a group of women in their mid-40's doing Pilates. He was asked if he would like to join into the class, but he politely declined and headed back to his room that he shared with Mick.

Don made it to the boiler room first, only to find that the door was locked. George was there literally 5 seconds later.

"What are you doing here?" George asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I should be asking you the same thing."

"Well I need to find someone." George stated coldly.

"Oh? Really?" Don looked up. "Because I do too."

George laughed. "Alright, who do you need to meet?"

"His name is Krueger."

George was quiet, and rubbed his temples.

"Now…this might sound crazy…and I don't even know why I'm going to ask you this… but this Krueger guy… does he wear a brown fedora and a Christmas sweater?"

Don nodded before he answered "yes…yes he does…and he has this…this…glove thing."

"The glove with knives!" George exclaimed, making Don shake his head wildly in agreement.

"You don't think that…" Don looked into George's eyes.

"I think we're looking for the same person." George stated his voice low.

"You know he's only in your dreams, right? As real as it may seem, it's only in your dreams." A blonde teenage girl in a black fedora said, as she casually strolled past them.

"Oh shut up Debbie Gibson." George stated as the girl skipped off. Don laughed for a moment.

"I think that girl is right… the only time I see that guy is when I'm sleeping." George sighed.

"Me too."

"So what do we do? What do we do exactly? Do we go to a therapist? Because right now I'm not sure if we are mentally connected or if this guy is even real. I mean he's posing threats on my life. I don't know about you, but all that shit is happening to me."

"Me too George. I'm just… I'm just confused."

"You know what we'll do?"

"What?" Don asked, hoping George wasn't going to say anything too stupid.

"We'll get to sleep real early tonight, and we let this Krueger guy come at us…let him give us a few scratches. We awake or fight back before any real damage is done. But this way we'll find out if he is real if we wake up with the scars that were inflicted upon in the dream."

"You know what? That sounds totally absurd, but I'll do it. I'll go for it."

Don was just desperate for some answers onto who this dream guy was and why he was doing such things…and the connection he had with both Don and George.

Don and George just wanted some answers. And tonight will be the night they will be getting them.


End file.
